Dissidia Final Fantasy NT stages
In the initial arcade release of Dissidia Final Fantasy, only six games had stage representation. Since March 2016, every two months a new stage has been added continuing until there will be stages from all represented series and spin-offs. Stage mechanics and design The stage design is different from those of [[Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)|the original Dissidia]] and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Most of the stages are basic but large. For example, Final Fantasy X's stage in the PlayStation Portable games, the Dream's End, had several platforms, railways to grind, and even a void in the boundaries where the player could fall, thus spawning at the point where they began the battle and losing some bravery that would be added to the "Break Bonus". The new stage from Final Fantasy X is Besaid Island where the terrain only consists of earth, sand and water, and the player cannot enter the void of the boundaries because it's wall protected. The reason for these changes is because the stages needed to be adapted to the 3 vs. 3 battle system that the multiplayer mode has. Each stage features a change in atmosphere after half the battle time has passed, or if either opponent's HP gauge is depleted by two-thirds. These changes reflect the original game, but normally have no effect during battle, apart from Porta Decumana where the stage gets even bigger. A third phase is activated when using a summon. It fills the stage with fog, making it almost impossible to see the background. Stage list Cornelia Cornelia is the first town where the Warriors of Light set foot on the first Final Fantasy. This is where the 13th cycle of the Conflict of Harmony and Discord ended in the original Dissidia series, and it was the first arena shown for the arcade version. It's based on the opening scene of Final Fantasy where the Warriors of Light head to Castle Corneria. The arena takes place in a field that has two different elevations and is surrounded by water and forests. The stage transformation has the earth tremble and boulders start to float while the sky covered in purple stormy clouds. This stage was available by default at the launch as an arcade machine. DFF2015_Corneria_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Corneria_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Corneria_Webphoto_5.png|Map of the stage Pandaemonium The Pandaemonium was the final dungeon of Final Fantasy II and lair of the evil Emperor Mateus. This is the third time the Pandaemonium represents Final Fantasy II in Dissidia, and this time, it can be seen as a combination of the two previous stages. It's based on the NES version of the seventh floor of the original castle. It's thus an indoor stage with the room full of walls that have their own heartbeats, different types of traps are set up on the floor, and some root-like beings are growing in the floor and corners. The stage transformation breaks the walls, showing a night sky while the background fills with crystal, making the stage resemble the PSP version of the seventh floor, and also bearing similarities to the top floor of the castle. This stage was added on the update of February 16th, 2017. DFF2015_Pandemonium_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Pandemonium_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation Interdimensional Rift The Interdimensional Rift is the final dungeon of Final Fantasy V. This is the third time that the Rift represents Final Fantasy V in Dissidia, but unlike the previous games, this time the crew fight in another part of it: the Last Floor, instead of the Dimensional Fortress as in the PSP games. Exdeath's true form can be seen in the background. This stage is layered in different elevations. The best strategy depends on the character type, but it is recommended to always go to the top of this crystal arena. The stage transformation shifts the background to the one in the game when battling Neo Exdeath. This stage was available by default at the launch as an arcade machine. DFF2015_Interdimensional_Rift_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Interdimensional_Rift_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Interdimensional_Rift_Webphoto_5.png|Map of the stage Narshe Cliffs The Narshe Cliffs is the opening location of Final Fantasy VI, located in the snowy mountains near the mining town of Narshe. This snow-covered stage is formed by the valley between two mountains and is filled with small cliffs and boulders. In these types of arenas it's recommended to get to the highest place. The town of Narshe can be seen in the background. The stage transformation melts the snow into dry grass and the clouds disappear to shown a reddish sky, symbol of the world's transformation in Final Fantasy VI. This stage was available by default at the launch as an arcade machine. DFF2015_Narshe_Cliffs_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Narshe_Cliffs_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Narshe_Cliffs_Webphoto_5.png|Map of the stage Midgar Midgar is the capital city of the world of Gaia from Final Fantasy VII and a symbol of the environmental disaster the planet is facing. The metropolis is divided into different sectors, from Sector 1 to Sector 8, all of them surrounding Sector 0 (which is the skyscraper at the center of the city). The arena is set up around the Sector 3 and has the shape of a rectangular trapezium that is more open the further away from the Shinra HQ Building. This area has differences in elevation and destructible structures. The stage transformation morphs the skies of Midgar so a giant fireball can be seen slowly falling towards the city. It's a representation of the Meteorfall from Final Fantasy VII. This stage was available by default at the launch as an arcade machine. DFF2015_Midgar_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Midgar_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation Alexandria Alexandria is one of the three great kingdoms of he Mist Continent of Gaia from Final Fantasy IX that can be found in a plateau. In the city with the same name of the kingdom the royal family lives within its huge castle and it is also the first city that Zidane visits on his adventure. The arena is set in the town square of the castle town, however the total area has been modified to appear bigger than it was originally. The Prima Vista can be seen floating around the stage. The stage transformation causes the day to become night, and evoke the events that occurred at the great battle that destroyed the kingdom: the moon glows purple and the giant angel-winged eidolon Alexander is summoned and can be seen behind the castle. This stage was added on the update of March 16th, 2016. DFF2015_Alexandria_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015 Alexandria SS.png|Stage transformation DFF2015_Alexandria_Webphoto_5.png|Map of the stage Besaid Island This tropical island, that is located in the south of the world of Spira from Final Fantasy X, is the place where a summoner called Yuna grew up and also where she and her guardians started a long pilgrimage. The arena is based on Besaid's beach but with more details in the enviroment and with the roads that connect the beach with the other parts of the island blocked off by boulders. Originally the water was a hazard that reduced a 25% the movility of the player if the latter was not gliding. However, this hazard was removed in the update from April , 2016. The stage transformation turns the day into dusk when thousands of pyreflies float in the air referencing the act of Sending the souls of the dead to the Farplane. This stage was available by default at the launch as an arcade machine. DFF2015_Besaid_Island_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Besaid_Island_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Besaid_Island_Webphoto_5.png|Map of the stage Royal City of Rabanastre The capital of the prosperous Kingdom of Dalmasca from Final Fantasy XII and also the city where Vaan, a young thief who dreams to be a sky pirate, starts his adventure in the desertic world of Ivalice. The arena is located in the cathedral where, at the start of Ashe, princess of Dalmasca, and Rasler, prince of Nabradia, married each other. The players can fight in the plaza in front of the sacred building, this place consists in a main road that reaches to the front door of the cathedral and two pathways at each side of the main road which are separated from it by two pools of water and a pair of stairs. Some decorations can be broken, like the pennants with the colors of Dalmasca on it. The stage transformation changes the day into dusk and makes the [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]] to appear in the sky behind the cathedral with dozens of airships shooting at it; this is a representation of what happened in the battle above Rabanastre. This stage was added on the update of December 22nd, 2016. DFF2015_Rabanastre_Webphoto_3.png|Normal appearance DFF2015_Rabanastre_Webphoto_4.png|Stage transformation Trivia * The Prima Vista and the [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]] were new stages in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, but in the arcade version they appear as cameos in the new stages from Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy XII, respectively. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Category:Lists